


Trouble

by kellsbells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells
Summary: Reign is gone, Sam is back in charge of her own body, and Winn has gone to the future. After Alex leaves Kara's apartment following their sister night, Kara sits and thinks. Her decision to change time to suit herself is weighing heavily on her. She is worried that what she did will have major repercussions, and she needs to talk to someone. On a whim, she contacts Lena as Supergirl, believing Lena to be the only one who will understand her decision and give her an honest answer. It turns out that Lena needs Kara just as much as Kara needs her in that moment, and things progress in a fashion that Kara didn't expect.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot.

* * *

Alex was gone after their sister night. The day had been tough. It felt like an end, and a beginning. Winn was _gone,_ into the future _._ Mon-El was gone, but that wasn’t half as painful as losing Winn. J’onn was off on some sort of walkabout, Alex was Director Danvers, and was talking about becoming a mother, even without a partner. Not that Kara would ever judge her; it just seemed to her that Alex had been acting out of character since she broke up with Maggie. Which, in Kara’s opinion, had been a mistake. Well, not a mistake, exactly, but… a pre-emptive measure against a future breakup that might never have come to pass. Maggie could have changed her mind, and equally so could Alex. Kara had a colleague at CatCo, a woman named Kiera, amusingly enough, who had been determined all her life that she didn’t want children, and then she fell in love and settled down with her partner, an incredibly strong, tall butch woman called Anna, and Kiera, who’d once described babies as parasites that sucked the life from their hosts, suddenly wanted Anna’s babies. People could change, and that change of mind could just as easily have been Alex’s. Who knew what might change in the future to change her mind? Maggie and Alex had been _so_ happy. It felt like a waste, and love should never be wasted, in Kara’s opinion.

 

It was Alex’s decision, of course, and Kara would always back her sister up, anytime, anywhere. But she hoped Alex reconsidered, let herself return to some sort of balance, let herself get used to being the Director of the DEO, which was a big enough life change on its own, before changing any other part of her life.

 

Kara had already tried to fall asleep that night, but she kept seeing her mother’s empty eyes, smelling the burning of human (or rather Daxamite and Kryptonian) flesh, hearing the absolute silence in the chamber where three strong heartbeats should have been. And M’yrnn. Rao. The man was dying, Kara knew that. Everyone did. But to lose him because of Selena and her sect, because of the sins of Krypton – it was a heavy burden on Kara’s heart.

 

Her mother, at least, was safe, and was going to talk with the Kryptonian Council about trying to settle on another world. They didn’t have any terraforming equipment, but Kara had promised that if they did decide to settle somewhere, she would fly to any world that would provide the technology and trade anything she could mine herself on Earth or asteroids or anywhere. The Legion ring would protect her in space, and the Legion had brought her a small ship from the 31st century, big enough for three or four people, and she intended to use it occasionally. She _was_ an alien, and she’d been rejecting her heritage for far too long. Earth was her home, but she was still Kryptonian.

 

A heartbeat thumped in her ears, and as she listened idly, it increased slightly. She frowned. Lena. It was the rhythm her heart took when she was uncomfortable, and suddenly Kara wanted to speak to her. Wanted to hear Lena’s soothing voice, her tiny slips back into her native Irish accent. She wanted to speak to someone who understood what it meant to do anything you had to do to save the world. Things were still shaky between them, as Supergirl and Lena, but Kara still hoped they could repair their relationship. Lena had made more of the Harun-El for Alura, after all. That showed she was willing to help, right?

 

Before she could persuade herself otherwise, Kara sent Lena a short message from her Supergirl phone.  

 

_I know that things have been fraught between us, and it’s my fault. I hate to ask, but I could really use a friend right now. Are you free?_

It took two minutes for Lena to reply. Two long, interminable, unbearable minutes.

 

_Ideal timing, actually. You know where my hotel is. Knock on the balcony door. I’m going to pretend this is a surprise visit, so play along, please. I’ll explain afterwards._

Kara frowned at her phone, but changed into her super-suit at speed, her hair settling into curls as usual, little bursts of heat vision doing the job admirably. She flew to Lena’s penthouse, wondering if she’d ever move into a permanent residence. It was a strange, nomadic way to live. But then Lena did own the hotel, so maybe that was the same as having an apartment, as far as she was concerned. Plus there were perks like room service and laundry and all that good stuff.

 

Kara landed neatly on the balcony, tapping quietly on the glass doors. Lena appeared a moment later, wearing one of her off-the-shoulder numbers, the kind of thing that Kara really wished she could pull off. She didn’t have the collarbones or the cleavage for that kind of thing, though. Lena really did.

 

“Supergirl!” Lena said, a convincing look of surprise on her face. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

 

“Sorry,” Kara said. “I didn’t mean to just drop in on you like this…” She tried to look nervous, but she was pretty sure it just came out constipated.

 

Lena showed Kara inside, where James Olsen was sitting on the couch, arms and legs wide, generally acting like he owned the place. Kara suddenly understood why Lena was feigning surprise.

 

“Hi… Supergirl,” James said, smiling.

 

“Mr Olsen,” Kara said, nodding. “It’s nice to see you.”

 

“And you. Great work today,” he said, making no move to leave.

 

“Was there something I could help with?” Lena asked, quietly, meeting Kara’s eyes.

 

“Actually, it’s kind of… private?” Kara said, throwing Lena an appealing look.

 

“Oh. Of course, Supergirl. Whatever you need,” Lena said, looking at James, who suddenly seemed to realise what both women were trying to say.

 

“You… you want me to go?” he said, frowning. “I thought we were…”

 

“Well, of course, but I wasn’t expecting Supergirl to show up,” Lena said smoothly. She was standing half in front of Kara, one hand behind her back, clenched into a fist. The tiny muscles in her jaw were tight. Kara took Lena’s hand on impulse, the movement hidden from James, and she rubbed her thumb soothingly across the closed fist. Lena’s hand relaxed, and she sighed almost imperceptibly.

 

“Are you sure it’s nothing I can help with, Supergirl?” James asked, emphasising her title.

 

“As I said, Mr Olsen. It’s private, and unless you have detailed knowledge of Krypton’s female reproductive cycle, you’re probably not going to be able to help,” Kara said, reluctantly letting go of Lena’s hand and crossing her arms, a stern look on her face.

 

James was no better than any other man when it came to ‘women’s things’. He paled and stood immediately.

 

“I guess I’ll leave you girls to it,” he said, cocky smile gone for once. “I’ll see you tomorrow, babe?” he said, leaning into Lena’s space to kiss her. Kara distinctly heard her heartbeat increase and saw the tiny muscles in her jaw and cheeks tighten again, but she allowed James to kiss her.

 

“Of course,” she said. “Now, I should really help Supergirl.”

 

James looked at Kara with a frown, before throwing them both a salute and leaving the room, practically dragging his feet out of the room. When the door closed behind him, beeping to indicate it was locked, Lena breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“I thought he’d never leave,” she said, almost under her breath.

 

“Are you… is everything okay?” Kara asked, hesitantly. She placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder, and Lena stiffened for a second before reaching up to touch it, holding on for a moment, head bowed forward.

 

“It’s not… I care about him, I really do. But I needed time to myself after… after everything, and he just doesn’t take the hint. I… I think I want to end it, but I can’t find a way that doesn’t make me seem like a total ass, like I was using him.”

 

Kara shook her head and frowned, forgetting that Lena couldn’t see her face.

 

“You’re clearly uncomfortable around him, Lena. Even I can see that. Staying with him isn’t fair to you, even if you are trying to spare his feelings, which is admirable.”

 

“He didn’t even take the hint when you arrived,” Lena said, shaking her head. “He’s so over-bearing; he just doesn’t listen. I… I swore I’d never end up in another relationship like that.”

 

“You don’t have to be. You have friends, support. Alex, Kara, me – if you want that, of course. Sam too, even if it is from afar. We’ll help get you through it.”

 

Lena turned and more or less threw herself into Kara’s arms, trembling. Kara wrapped her arms around her, keeping her hold steady but gentle, so that Lena didn’t feel smothered.

 

Lena stepped back a moment later, wiping tears from her eyes angrily.

 

“I’m sorry. We aren’t even… I just needed to get that out of my system.”

 

“You might still be mad at me, Lena,” Kara said, quietly. “And rightly so. But I’m still here for you, if you still want that.”

 

Lena looked at her, eyes somehow far away, unreadable.

 

“Would you like a drink?” she asked, suddenly. “They make a mean hot chocolate here.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Kara said, smiling. Lena made a quick call and then invited Kara to sit.

 

“What’s happening with you, then?” Lena asked, brusquely. “Since I told you mine.”

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Kara said, sadly. “I am happy if I just got to be the buffer between you and an overbearing James. I can leave.”

 

“If I want you to leave, I’ll tell you,” Lena said, wearily.

 

There was a knock at the door, and a hotel staff member came in a moment later, at Lena’s shouted permission. He started when he saw Supergirl sitting on the couch next to Lena, but managed not to spill any, placing two hot chocolates on the coffee table in front of the two women. Lena discreetly tipped him, and he backed out of the room, wide-eyed.

 

“Do you get that everywhere?” Lena asked, smirking.

 

“Yeah,” Kara said, with a hint of a sigh. “It’s a little tiring. There are so many better people to be star-struck by, people who make a real difference. They idolise me because my contribution is showy, but there are heroes out there every day trying to make a difference; people like you, and invisible people like the ones who run shelters for the homeless or for lost animals. Those people deserve to be thanked, deserve to be idolised and emulated. Not me.”

 

“I kept some of the Harun-El,” Lena blurted, face going red as she realised what she said. Kara took a deep breath, thinking before speaking, unlike the last few times they’d ‘discussed’ something like this.

 

“Do you mind if I ask why?” she asked, evenly.

 

“It has some really intriguing properties,” Lena said, quickly. “It might be able to be used for power, for healing, for all sorts of technologies. I just need to figure it all out. Eve… Miss Teschmacher – she’s been helping me. Did you know she has a PhD in Nuclear Physics? She is so wasted at CatCo.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, nodding. “Eve is a smart cookie. If I could… can I ask that maybe you keep me apprised? Of your progress, I mean. I am not claiming any ownership over the substance; you’re the one who figured out how to make it. I’d just be interested to know what you find. And it’s possible that I might be able to help. I am fairly well-educated in the sciences, even if they are a lot different from what is taught here on Earth.”

 

She fought hard to keep her voice even, to show that she trusted Lena.

 

“What, no accusations?” Lena asked, eyes narrowing. “No lectures on how I could hurt you, how I’m making technology that could render your abilities moot?”

 

Kara sighed.

 

“The DEO had Kryptonite bullets to shoot those Kryptonian witches, and that was because of you. In my first year as Supergirl, I was hit by a mind-altering substance, and I almost killed Cat Grant. I could have set the world on fire. I wanted to. I’ve reluctantly come to the conclusion that there needs to be a… kill-switch, for want of a better word, for my powers. Although Kal-El doesn’t agree with me on that. But that’s his problem. Kryptonite stops Kryptonians, and while Kal and I are friendly and want to help, not all of my people have felt that way. I still don’t want Kryptonite in the wrong hands, which includes the government’s. But yours… they’re the right hands. I trust you to put me down with Kryptonite if I ever go rogue again. I trust you more than I trust the DEO. Actually, I trust you more than most people, except maybe Agent Danvers. Director Danvers,” Kara said, huffing slightly in surprise as she remembered that revelation from earlier.

 

Lena stayed silent for a moment.

 

“I don’t forgive what you said,” she said, after a moment. “But perhaps I can get there, someday. I appreciate you not blowing up about the Harun-El. Your mother is right to be cautious. If anything goes wrong – I don’t know what it might do. In fact, I’m worried about what exposure to the substance might have done to you, since it split Sam and Reign. I don’t want to find a rogue Supergirl turning up on my doorstep,” she said, shuddering. “I don’t really want to take another trip off a balcony, no matter how confident I am in your unerring ability to find me when my life is threatened.”

 

Kara thought about that, alarmed.

 

“I hope you’re wrong, Lena. I really do.”

 

Lena hummed in agreement.

 

“So, you came here because you wanted to talk. To someone non-judgemental, I assume,” Lena said, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

 

“Yes,” Kara said. “Something happened at Reign’s fortress. Something bad. No-one else knows but me.”

 

“Oh… kay,” Lena said, frowning. “What was it?”

 

“My mother… she and a few people at the DEO, they told me that Reign needed to die. I didn’t want to kill her. I don’t… I try not to kill, unless it can be avoided. But when the time came, I threw her into this… cauldron, thing. Without remorse, without any thought about justice. I just wanted her dead. She hurt me, badly, and I wanted her dead.”

 

“Go on,” Lena urged, expression inscrutable, mug held close to her face.

 

“She fell into the cauldron, and it was killing her. Like… the end of Terminator 2, where Arnie is melting?”

 

Lena nodded, seemingly amused at the comparison.

 

“Before she melted to nothing, she shot out heat vision. My mother died instantly, and Mon-El, and Sam. Before I could blink. All dead. I heard their hearts stop, I could smell… burning flesh. Reign was dead, but so were they.” Kara blinked back tears, staring at nothing. “I couldn’t let it stand. I got Winn to find me this spatial distortion he’d been studying, and I flew into it with Mon-El’s Legion ring. It… I fractured time, and woke up just before Sam stabbed Reign, and I used the Harun-El to trap Reign and bring her back to Juru. You know the rest - Sam, she kicked the shit out of Reign, and gave her this water from a sacred fountain, and then… Reign was gone. I changed time to bring them back. I broke the number one rule, Lena. I broke time, to save three lives, and now Rao only knows what the consequences might be. My friend, Barry – he’s from another dimension, and he changed the past in his universe. The consequences – they were unbelievable. People died, and some had never been born, and people existed who had never existed in the original universe. It was all because of his selfishness. Just like… just like what I’ve done.”

 

“Oh,” Lena said, eyes widening. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara said, wryly. She went to fiddle with her glasses, changing the movement at the last minute to rubbing at her temple. It didn’t feel natural, but she hoped Lena hadn’t noticed.

 

“You didn’t do a selfish thing,” Lena said, eventually. “You did the right thing. Like you said, killing Reign – though it ultimately happened anyway – that wouldn’t have been the right way for you, Supergirl. I think you know that.”

 

She sighed thoughtfully, drinking more of her hot chocolate.

 

“If your mother had died, if… Mon-El, had died, if Sam had died,” Lena said, her voice growing thick at that last name, “then you don’t know what might have happened. I don’t know the magnitude of what your friend Barry did, but I suspect it was more than a few minutes of time that he changed. That’s all you did. You saved three very, very important people and you ended a threat that could have destroyed the entire human race. That’s a worthy goal, and not selfish, or at least not to my mind. Perhaps I’m biased, because Sam is very important to me. But I suspect that your mother is needed for her people, and that what’s-his-name is needed in the future. Though I have no idea why; if they need someone to brood and be hairy, surely there’s a moody chimp somewhere they could have borrowed?”

 

Kara stifled a laugh. Mon-El was awfully self-important these days, with his ‘heroic’ behaviour and his beard, a beard which Maggie had dubbed his ‘pube beard’ before she and Alex had split.

 

“I really don’t like that man,” Lena muttered darkly.

 

“I can see that,” Kara said, laughing. “Any particular reason, other than that you thought he was cheating on your friend with me?”

 

Lena had the decency to look a little embarrassed at that.

 

“In my defence, you did look at him as if you were heartbroken when I said he’d have to leave Earth.”

 

“I know,” Kara said, sighing. “My feelings towards Mon-El are definitely… complex. Let’s just say I’m glad he’s gone from my life. Though for some reason I let him take my mother’s necklace with him. I might ask Winn to steal it; I never had the heart to ask for it back.”

 

Lena looked at her, eyes narrowing.

 

“Um… that’s another story; a really long one. I’d prefer to keep that particular shit-storm to myself, I think,” Kara said, sighing.

 

“Sometimes our minds and hearts don’t align,” Lena said. “I mean, James is perfect for me on paper, you know? But in all honesty, I’d rather be with Sam, or… well, that doesn’t really matter, since she’s so ridiculously heterosexual.”

 

Kara was stunned, but she kept a straight face, thankful that Lena couldn’t hear her heartbeat.

 

“You and Sam, huh? I never saw that coming,” Kara said lightly.

 

“Well, yes. We had a thing. It was a really good thing, actually, but timing, you know? It was when I was on a break with Jack, things were just heating up with Lex and Superman, and it all just went… I don’t know. We tried, but we had to admit defeat. But that… there’s still heat, and if she wasn’t leaving, I think maybe I’d ask the question,” Lena admitted.

 

“Sam is… amazing,” Kara said, smiling. “She fought off Reign. She’s stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. She’s definitely a worthy match to you, Lena Luthor.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said quietly.

 

“So who’s this other lady, then? The unremittingly heterosexual one?” Kara asked, teasingly.

 

“Careful, Supergirl. We’re not friends. Not… not yet.”

 

“Sorry,” Kara said, immediately. “I… got caught up, I guess. I overstepped.”

 

Lena looked at her grimly for a moment.

 

“You know her. It’s… Kara. I honestly… I love her to distraction, and she is the most adorably oblivious person I’ve ever come across in my whole life.”

 

“Is that so?” Kara asked, trying to keep a bland smile on her face while her heart hammered. “She’s an innocent soul, Kara. She loves you, too.”

 

Lena smiled briefly, shaking her head.

 

“Not really. Not like I love her. I doubt she wants to do the things to me that I’d… Sorry. Way too much information there,” Lena said. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you got me drunk. I had no intention of saying that.”

 

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone when you’re not… friends,” Kara said, hesitantly. She went to the window, staring out at the pinprick lights of National City.

 

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m trying, Supergirl,” Lena said, sighing. “Sorry. I have a sharp tongue when I am hurt. I get defensive.”

 

“I understand,” Kara said, eyes closed. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat, thumping away, and the crackling of electricity through her brain and nervous system, the blood whooshing through her veins. “If it helps, I can be… cold, too. When I am hurt. I’ve been less than pleasant at various times in my life. I dread to think how my human family coped when I first got here.”

 

“I am quite sure they understood. There can’t be many people out there who can truly understand what you’ve lost,” Lena said, voice quiet.

 

“Only J’onn. And Mon-El, or at least he did before a whole mess of Daxamites turned up and tried to take over the Earth. I bet he wished he was the last of his kind, right about then.”

 

“Hmm. I don’t think that’s true. He still loved his mother, even when she was planning to marry him to me and force us to have children together,” Lena said, with a shudder.

 

“I guess,” Kara said, shrugging.

 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Lena said, suddenly.

 

“Sorry, am I bugging you?” Kara asked, turning around. She had a slight smile on her face.

 

“You’re kind of huge. How tall are you?” Lena asked, gesticulating at Kara’s body irritably.

 

“About 5’9”,” Kara said. “I guess with the boots, it’s closer to 6’.”

 

“You’re a fucking Amazon, seriously,” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s just genetics,” Kara said, defensively. “You are so much more…feminine. Soft, and the right size for guys to want to fit you in their arms, put your head under their chin. Me, they just wanted to avoid because I was the klutz who broke their noses or stepped on their feet. It took me a long time to get a hold of my powers, and anytime I kissed anyone or tried to dance with them, they ended up injured.”

 

Lena chuckled.

 

“I shouldn’t laugh, I suppose. But… I can’t help but imagine you, in a tiny costume, trying to dance with a boy without crushing him.”

 

“Hey, I had normal human clothes,” Kara protested, sitting next to Lena and sweeping her cape to one side. “I had to fit in.”

 

Lena looked interested at that, but said nothing.

 

“You talk a lot of garbage, you know,” she said, eventually.

 

“Um… thanks?” Kara said, scratching at the back of her neck. “What was that for?”

 

“I’m short, a little too round, and I have to wear fuck-me pumps and bright red lipstick in order to keep men in line. You’re tall, strong, beautiful, and all you have to do is cross your arms. You are the ideal of the American girl next door crossed with an Amazon warrior goddess.”

 

“I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree on this one, Lena. You’re probably the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been to worlds where people had crystal butterfly wings and gold eyes and all sorts of other beautiful features.”

 

Lena looked at her, eyes narrowed.

 

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

 

“Why would I lie about that?” Kara murmured.

 

Lena sighed.

 

“You’re trouble, you know.”

 

“I’m not trying to be. And I’m not sure I understand what that means,” Kara said, confused and a little defensive.

 

Lena turned Kara’s face to hers and kissed her, firmly. Kara was surprised at first but then Lena slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth, kissing her thoroughly. It was hot and it was filthy in all of the best ways, and while a part of Kara’s brain was screaming at her that this was not the time, that this was all wrong, that Lena didn’t forgive her, the larger part of her didn’t care.

 

“You think you can just be, for one night?” Lena asked, fingers in Kara’s hair.

 

“What does that mean?” Kara asked.

 

“It means that I want you to fuck me, Supergirl. And I want to fuck you. One night offer, limited time only.”

 

“What about James?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m breaking up with him,” Lena said. “You saw how he is.”

 

She bit Kara’s ear sharply.

 

“I saw. Technically, it’s cheating.”

 

“Fuck technically. Fuck _me,_ ” Lena said, dragging Kara’s head down to meet hers. She bit Kara’s lip, pulled her hair, sucked on her tongue.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Kara murmured, as Lena licked along her jawline.

 

“Sober as a judge. My blood sugar’s a little high after that chocolate.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, giving in. Her resistance had been token at best, anyway. Lena pulled at her costume, frustrated.

 

“The zipper’s here,” Kara said, guiding Lena’s hand to the hidden zipper underneath her cape. Lena pulled it open, dragging blunt fingernails down Kara’s side. Kara hissed, delighted and ridiculously turned on. “And I’m the one who’s trouble,” she muttered, sucking on Lena’s neck.

 

“Two people can be trouble. Think of the trouble we can get into together,” Lena murmured, biting at Kara’s shoulder as she pulled the costume down, baring one of Kara’s breasts. “These are cute,” she said.

 

“Not all of us are so well-endowed,” Kara said, huffily. She gasped when Lena pinched her nipple.

 

“You can fly. I got big boobs. I think you win,” Lena said. She sucked Kara’s nipple into her mouth, and suddenly Kara had no more quips, no more comments. She had to breathe hard to stop from coming on the spot. She had the most sensitive breasts and Lena was playing with them, twisting and sucking and _Rao_ her mouth was hot.

 

Kara pulled open Lena’s shirt, fingering the silky material before she let her hands roam those collarbones, that neck. Her fingers spread and moved, one into Lena’s hair and the other partly around her neck, feeling that pulse pumping under her palm.

 

“Kinky,” Lena said, pulling her lips from Kara’s. “I never figured you’d be into choking.”

 

“Hardly,” Kara said, smiling wryly. “Your heart is thumping.”

 

“It’s not every day you have a superhero’s hands on you,” Lena murmured, kissing her again.

 

“Is that what this is?” Kara asked, pulling away reluctantly. “Just a… notch on the bedpost, to say you bagged a Super?”

 

Lena sighed.

 

“Here I thought we were building trust,” she said, starting to move away.

 

Kara tightened her grip in Lena’s hair a little.

 

“Don’t. Please. I want this. I didn’t know that I did, but I do.”

 

“Please. Everyone knew you wanted this. My face is up here. You need to remember that.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re beautiful. I can’t really be blamed for noticing.”

 

“Charmer,” Lena said, smiling. “Take me to bed, Supergirl.”

 

Kara lifted her gently, brought her into the other room of her beautiful suite. She pulled off Lena’s blouse gently, then slid her hands round Lena’s back.

 

“May I?” she asked.

 

Lena nodded, eyes intent on Kara’s. Kara unhooked Lena’s bra, soothing the marks the garment had left on Lena’s white flesh. She touched her gently, hands slightly shaking.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena soothed, pulling Kara down for another kiss. “Take your time.”

 

Kara stripped off her supersuit, kicking it off behind her, along with her boots and underwear. Lena stared for a moment at her bare abs, her long legs, her crotch.

 

“You don’t have hair,” she said, wonderingly.

 

“I’m not human,” Kara said. “But everything else down there is the same; I’ve had that verified.”

 

“I never thought about it,” Lena said. “But that’s strange.”

 

“It is. Maybe we share a common ancestor,” Kara said.

 

“Maybe,” Lena said. “But I don’t really want to talk about comparative genetics right now, do you?”

 

Kara shook her head slowly.

 

“Come here,” Lena said, scooting back onto the bed. Kara crawled after her, wondering why this all felt so natural. She would never have even considered this; not in her wildest dreams. But it felt right; being naked in front of Lena felt right in a way she couldn’t express.

 

“Take off my skirt,” Lena said, undoing the zip helpfully.

 

Kara ripped it off, leaving Lena gasping in surprise.

 

“Sorry,” Kara said. “Impatient.”

 

Lena pulled her down again, kissing her even more passionately.

 

“Don’t apologise; that was fucking hot.”

 

Kara let her weight settle on Lena a little more, and the feeling of skin on skin almost made her groan. Lena _did_ groan. Kara kissed her impatiently, and her hands roamed Lena’s torso. She found her courage and she ran her hand over Lena’s breast, noting the gasp that Lena let out when she brushed the nipple. That made her smile and she touched Lena’s nipple experimentally, before squeezing it a little.

 

“Do that more,” Lena said, gasping into Kara’s mouth. Kara followed instructions, twisting a little this time. Lena whimpered a little. Kara moved swiftly, taking the nipple into her mouth this time, and as she sucked Lena’s back arched. A good thing to do, apparently. Her hands moved of their own volition to grab Lena’s ass, and she squeezed, hard. She’d always appreciated Lena’s body; she just thought it was in a friendly, platonic way. Apparently not. She moved her mouth to Lena’s other nipple, and Lena moved, squirming a little under her.

 

“Touch me, Supergirl. Please.”

 

Kara took her meaning, and she moved her hands, one going to the apex of Lena’s thighs hesitantly.

 

“You’ve touched yourself before, right?” Lena said, voice deep and raspy. Kara immediately blushed, releasing Lena’s nipple from her mouth.

 

“Yes,” she said, quietly.

 

“You know how to touch me, then,” Lena said. “Come up here and kiss me.”

 

Kara moved, and she kissed Lena fervently, tongue swirling around Lena’s. Lena caught it between her teeth and sucked, and suddenly Kara was pulling off Lena’s underwear, and her hand was on Lena’s most intimate parts. She touched gently at first, knuckles brushing Lena’s lips, but then her fingers touched wetness and she gasped.

 

“You did that, Supergirl. You made me wet.”

 

Kara made a strangled noise, and kissed Lena again. She began to move her fingers in earnest, finding the familiar parts of the woman underneath her and sliding fingers inside, touching the outside, moving her fingers, stroking inside and out.

 

“Oh God,” Lena muttered, mouth open and head thrown back. “Please.”

 

Kara made her movements faster, a little harder, and Lena started to breathe more and more heavily, making little gasps, whines, whimpers. Kara moved her mouth to Lena’s neck, her breasts, breathing heavily herself, and not long after that Lena came with a long groan. Kara almost came in sympathy, and she was astonished by how incredibly turned on she was by all of this.

 

“Not bad, for a beginner,” Lena said, voice hoarse.

 

“Thank you,” Kara said, quietly. Lena shivered a little so Kara wrapped her up in her arms, pulling the covers over them both.

 

“I’m going to rock your world any minute now,” Lena said, drowsily.

 

“No hurry. I… that was incredible,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s hair. Soft snores answered her, and she chuckled.

 

She hoped Lena didn’t mind, but she was happy where she was. She let herself relax, arms wrapped around her friend and new lover, and she sighed happily, falling asleep between breaths.

 

She woke a few hours later, a warm feeling building up inside of her. Blinking, it took a moment for her to orient herself. Then she realised that the warm feeling was something…

 

 _Rao._ Lena was… Lena was between her legs, and her tongue was curling inside Kara, and she clutched at the bedsheets, eyes rolling back in her head. It only took another moment for her to come, and Lena emerged from under the covers, moving up her body and smiling smugly.

 

“I told you I’d rock your world,” she said.

 

“And so you did,” Kara said, breathing heavily. “That was… incredible.”

 

“Ready to go again, Supergirl?” Lena said, kissing her. Kara’s taste on her lips should have been embarrassing, but instead it was somehow pleasant and arousing in a way Kara would never have expected. Lena’s tongue tasted sweet and salty at once.

 

“Yes,” Kara said, voice coming out in a growl.

 

This time she wasn’t hesitant; her hands didn’t shake, her movements were sure. She made sure to taste Lena this time, and later they came together, wrapped up close, fingers working inside of each other, looking into one another’s eyes. It didn’t feel like a one-night thing. It felt profound and sacred. She didn’t want to think about it too deeply, because something in her told her that she was very much in trouble here.

 

They fall back into the bed, Lena turning into Kara’s arms, and Kara cradling her delicately.

 

“This is going to be a problem,” Lena said, sighing.

 

“Yeah,” Kara said, pulling the covers over both of them.

 

“I love you, Kara.”

 

_Shit._

“I love you too,” Kara said, sighing.

 

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Lena said.

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed.

 

“Sleep.”

 

Kara slept, and dreamed of endless possibilities, of a strong woman by her side, of love and loss and family. It was a content, deep sleep, the first for the longest time. The morning would come, and maybe too soon, but that night, at least, two hearts beat in harmony, in a bed in a city where the sun always shone, and a goddess lived in the skies.


End file.
